


El césped siempre será más verde

by Nightlight20



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Little Lloyd, Movie/Show Crossovers, switcheroo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlight20/pseuds/Nightlight20
Summary: Historia original de Sunny Lighter traducida al españolEn una situación desesperada, Garmadon usa la Mega Arma y desea que su hijo esté a salvo. Ni él y mucho menos los ninja esperaban que Lloyd desapareciera y dejara a un extraño adolescente en su lugar. Mientras tanto, a un mundo de distancia, la Fuerza Secreta Ninja visita el volcán del anteriormente malvado Lord Garmadon, solo para terminar preguntándose dónde está su líder y de donde vino el enano verde.
Kudos: 1





	El césped siempre será más verde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Sunnylighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnylighter/pseuds/Sunnylighter). Log in to view. 



> Amo este fanfic escrito por Sunny Lighter, esta en ingles y pedi su permiso para traducirlo para que mas gente pueda disfrutar de este gran fanfic, tratare de traducir lo mas rapido posible, pero tengo clases asi que puede que solo publiquare los fines de semana, sin mas que decir... DISFRUTEN~  
> Inspirado en The Grass is Always Greener de Sunnylighter  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779539

Fue solo otro día en la Ciudad de Ninjago. Las calles estaban llenas de actividad, el aire soplaba y Lord Garmadon estaba luchando contra el ninja con su ejército Serpentine.

Habiendo ganando El Rally Ninjago y usando el premio para salvar económicamente el dojo de Dareth, parece que Lord Garmadon había decidido simplemente quemar el lugar hasta los cimientos él mismo. Cualquier cosa para evitar que la profecía del Ninja Verde se haga realidad. Su hijo no podría entrenar si su dojo no fuera más que cenizas humeantes. Entre eso y el sabotaje que le había hecho al equipo de entrenamiento del Bounty, el entrenamiento de Lloyd seguramente se retrasaría por un largo tiempo.

Había escuchado los comentarios de algunos Serpentine rebeldes de que si hubiera tenido la previsión de sabotear el equipo de entrenamiento, entonces debería haber incendiado el dojo en primer lugar para evitar los problemas que les causó la carrera hace solo unos días. Esos Serpentine rápidamente aprendieron a mantener la boca cerrada por las malas. Como tal, si pensaban que simplemente incendiar el lugar era tan fácil, podrían hacerlo ellos mismos mientras él observaba desde un lado, sin hacer nada para ayudar.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, la noche que habían ido a quemar el dojo resultó ser una en la que los ninja se había quedado hasta tarde para darle entrenamiento adicional a Lloyd. Como tal, no estaban particularmente felices de ver que su enemigo trataba de quemar el dojo y saltaron para detenerlo. Quemar el lugar se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una tarea más difícil de lo previsto.

Y así, fue que cuatro ninjas se enfretaron a un ejército de serpientes con antorchas. Como era de esperar, dando toda su experiencia luchando contra el Serpentine antes, los ninja estaban ganando.

Kai estaba literalmente en su elemento. "¿Ustedes, serpientes tontas, creen que pueden vencerme usando fuego? ", Preguntó mientras giraba para golpear a varias serpientes que se habían acercado demasiado.

"No creo que importe lo que eligieron usar", dijo Zane mientras golpeaba de manera similar a tres más que estaban tratando de acercarse sigilosamente a ellos. "Aún así los derrotaríamos de cualquier manera".

"¿Podrían concentrarse chicos?" Cole grito mientras lanzaba a una serpiente para derribar a varias como si fueran bolos. "Preferiría no explicarle a Dareth por qué permitimos que haya marcas de quemaduras en su dojo además del daño de la última vez que Garmadon fue tras este lugar".

Hizo un gesto hacia el agujero en la pared de cuando el equipo de construcción intentó derribar el lugar, habian tapado el agujero con una lona. El contratista prometio arreglarlo y pero no lo harian hasta dentro de unos días, aunque los tablones de madera y otros materiales de construcción ya estaban apilados alrededor del agujero y listos para usarse cuando llegaran.

"Relájate, Cole", dijo Jay alegremente, golpeando un palo en llamas de las manos de su oponente con sus nunchucks. "¡Tenemos esto!"

Realmente parecía que tenían la batalla manejada. A pesar de esto, Dareth todavía estaba reubicando su colección de trofeos falsos y le pidió a Lloyd que lo ayudara.

"Casi los tengo", dijo Dareth mientras él y Lloyd se apresuraban a apilar el orgullo y las alegrías del dueño del dojo en una carretilla para llevárselos.

"¿Por qué tienes una carretilla?" Lloyd preguntó mientras cargaba un trofeo particularmente pesado en él. "Vivimos en una ciudad y no parece que te guste la jardinería".

Dareth se detuvo desde donde estaba balanceando los últimos cinco premios en sus brazos y le lanzó una sonrisa al ninja en entrenamiento. "Tranquilo, amiguito. Lo guardo aquí para este escenario exacto".

"¿Tienes una carretilla por si acaso Serpentine aparece alguna vez para arruinar el lugar y detener alguna profecía súper importante?" Lloyd preguntó escéptico.

"Claro que sí", dijo Dareth, apilando sus trofeos en la carretilla. "¿No lo haces?"

Lloyd le devolvió la mirada, sin saber si hablaba en serio o no.

En ese momento, un golpe particularmente fuerte desde fuera del dojo hizo que ambos saltaran. "¡Hora de irse!" Declaró Dareth, agarrando el mango de la carretilla con una mano y el brazo de Lloyd con la otra, y corrieron hacia la salida.

Mientras corrían, la carretilla se bamboleaba precariamente. Estaba destinado a ser empujado con las dos manos, pero el autoproclamado Ninja cafe sabía que se despediría de sus posibilidades de ser un héroe si no se aseguraba de que el niño saliera sano y salvo. No importa cuánto lo lastime físicamente el escuchar sus preciosos trofeos chocar y aboyarse entre sí.

Aún así, con la forma en que la carretilla se tambaleaba era inevitable que se cayera uno de los premios falsos, y he aquí uno lo hizo.

Tanto Lloyd como Dareth se detuvieron e hicieron una mueca cuando un trofeo cilíndrico cayó de la carretilla con estrépito y rodó por el suelo en un rincón del dojo.

Sin esperar a escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir, Lloyd dijo: "Lo conseguiré", y se liberó del agarre de Dareth para correr y agarrar el trofeo.

"¡Espera, pequeño!" Dareth lo llamó. Pero si le iba a decir que dejara el trofeo de sólo darse prisa sería desconocido, ya que justo en ese momento escucharon un grito de Jay.

"Cuidado"

Ambos miraron justo a tiempo para ver una de las antorchas del Serpentine volar a través de la lona en la pared y entrar al dojo. Aterrizó sobre una pila de tablas de madera que estaban preparadas para reparar el agujero y las llamas comenzaron a extenderse rápidamente.

"¡Lloyd!" Dareth llamó, empujando la carretilla lejos de él, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, la vista de Lloyd fue completamente bloqueada por una pared de humo.

Todavía trató de abrirse paso hasta donde había visto al Ninja Verde por última vez, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Jay irrumpió por el agujero y lo agarró.

"¡No hay tiempo para tus trofeos!" dijo con urgencia, apartando a Dareth. "¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"¡Espera!" Dareth gritó, pero Jay lo arrastró fuera del edificio más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar. Aún así, cuando lo sacaron del edificio ahora en llamas, gritó para que toda la calle lo escuchara.

"¡Lloyd todavía está ahí!"

Toda la batalla se congeló ante esas palabras, y todos miraron al dueño del dojo con horror.

"¡Lloyd!" dijo Garmadon, volviéndose hacia las llamas con expresión alarmada.

Kai, que se había congelado con su puño a menos de una pulgada del hocico de una Serpentina, empujó a la serpiente e inmediatamente corrió hacia el edificio. "Lo tengo".

Pero en el segundo en que llegó al agujero, las llamas hicieron que la pared ya dañada se derrumbara, bloqueando su entrada.

"¡Lloyd!" gritaron todos los ninja, y corrieron hacia la puerta más cercana del edificio para entrar y alcanzarlo.

El miedo a la ira de su señor hizo que el Serpentine luchara para ayudar a apagar el fuego también, y varios corrieron hacia la boca de incendios más cercana para obtener agua y apagar las llamas.

Garmadon solo podía ver con horror cómo las llamas crecían constantemente, sabiendo que en cualquier segundo podrían consumir a su pequeño hijo. No se suponía que esto sucediera. Se suponía que Lloyd no estaría aquí tan tarde. Se suponía que no debía quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado de este plan. Debería haber estado a salvo en el barco. ¿Por qué no comprobó si su hijo estaba aquí antes de insistir en iniciar el fuego? Si los ninja estuviera aquí, seguramente su hijo no se quedaría atrás.

Garmadon agarró la Mega Arma en sus manos con tanta fuerza que casi se partió en dos, pero verla le dio una idea. En su molestia por el comentario de los Serpentine, todavía no la habia usado hoy. Con el deseo correcto, podría salvar a su hijo.

Pero ¿qué pasa con la próxima vez que Lloyd quede atrapado en el fuego cruzado de sus planes? ¿Cuántas veces más el mal en sus venas haría daño a la única persona que le importaba en todo este mundo? ¿Cuántas veces más estaría en peligro antes de que finalmente se completara la profecía? Incluso entonces, nunca quiso que se completara la profecía. Nunca quiso pelear con su hijo y esperaba que su hijo nunca quisiera pelear con él también.

Si solo…

Lord Garmadon levantó la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió una epifanía. Levantando la Mega Arma en el aire, dijo: "¡Mega Arma! ¡Deseo que mi hijo viviera en un mundo donde no tuviéramos que luchar entre nosotros!"

El arma brilló con un brillo dorado, antes de que un rayo saliera disparado, abriendo un segundo agujero en la pared del dojo y haciendo que las llamas parpadearan salvajemente mientras pasaba volando. El rayo de luz se desvaneció dentro del edificio y un segundo después todas las ventanas del dojo brillaron con un pulso de luz dorada. Luego salió una onda de choque, apagando el resto del fuego por completo.

El ninja, que había estado luchando para derribar la puerta, aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia el nuevo agujero y rescatar a su amigo atrapado.

Solo para que una figura saliera disparada del agujero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo.

El ninja y Serpentine reunidos solo pudieron mirar a la nueva figura. No es que les prestara atención, mientras se apresuraba a golpear su ropa para sofocar las brasas que aún se aferraban a ellos.

Una vez que pareció estar contento de que ya no estaba en llamas, la figura miró a su alrededor con confusión, dándoles a todos la oportunidad de ver su apariencia.

Era un adolescente aproximadamente de la misma edad que los ninja con cabello rubio un poco más largo que el de Cole y vívidos ojos verdes que miraban a todos con desconcierto. La ropa que había estado desesperadamente apagar era un gi ninja que era mayormente negro con acentos verdes esparcidos por todo él traje. No era alguien que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto antes y, sin embargo, casi parecía... familiar

El niño vio a Lord Garmadon parado a cierta distancia con el Mega Arma todavía levantada en el aire, habiendo olvidado bajar su brazo en estado de shock por los resultados de su deseo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, antes de que el chico comenzara a mirar a su alrededor de nuevo más frenéticamente, contemplando los Serpentine a su alrededor, algunos de los cuales todavía sostenían antorchas. El ninja que, mientras miraba al recién llegado, estaba listo para luchar en caso de que alguna de las serpientes hiciera un movimiento en falso. A Dareth, que estaba escondido detrás del ninja en busca de protección, y luego de regreso al edificio humeante del que acababa de saltar.

Luego, el niño se volvió para mirar a Lord Garmadon, su expresión traicionada como si el señor de la guerra acabara de patear a su cachorro al tráfico.

"¡Papá!" dijo, su voz quebrada en un tono desconsolado. "¡Lo prometiste!"

Toda la calle estaba en silencio mientras todos procesaban lo que el chico acababa de decir. Lo que acababa de llamar Garmadon.

Lord Garmadon rompió el silencio primero, finalmente bajando su brazo tan rápido que la Mega Arma cayó al pavimento con un ruido sordo.

"¿¡Hijo!?"


End file.
